


Sideshow Bob X Reader in Meeting the Maniac

by DerpyFlutters



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Blood and Injury, Drama & Romance, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Sitcom, Suicide Attempt, Villains, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyFlutters/pseuds/DerpyFlutters
Summary: PLOT: This will take place after the episode of Season 25, Episode 12: The Man who grew too much.Your father basically helped you buy your own house after your family moved into a bigger home. So you wanted some private space to live on your own.Meanwhile, Bob is still on the run from the police but captured. He would no sooner find a way to make an escape. Unfortunately, you would meet up with him in a very awkward yet scary position. What will happen?
Relationships: Sideshow Bob/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Bob is Caught

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠The following story will contain NSFW, language, mentions of suicide. Now, vore- You know, it is normal for The Simpsons to have that. I guess I will add it? We will see how things play out :P I will give vore warnings, no worries.⚠
> 
> Note that I have like two places I have this story in now; Wattpad and Quotev. You can follow me in one of those places. I am DerpyFlutters ofc.
> 
> //Welp, here we go! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter 😅 It is a looong one!😕  
> ⚠Warning! Vore mentioning and attempted suicide. Read at your own risk!⚠//

“Eeeeugh,” 

Bob shudders from stepping on the rake underwater. He totally forgot that he had given himself gills. He wanted to commit jump dive due to realizing that he was nothing more than a monster. Perhaps he has gone a tad bit far. There was probably no going back now. He travelled the dam, trying to get out of the water. He was covered in seaweed, his hair obviously drenched to the point of covering his whole head. He swam to shore, getting out of the waters. Whipping his hair back and forth, he cringed by the garbage in his hair. Taking it out, he dashed out of the dam area and into the woods. 

The police cars were outside where the park entrance was. This is where Bob wasn’t careful. The moment he stepped out of the woods, cop cars were lined up everywhere. They must have suspected him to escape somewhere, somehow outside of Springfield’s Dam trail system. With these types of police in this town, they were surprisingly smart for once. 

Bob tried backing away but the cocking of guns said otherwise.

“Not so fast, freak!” Chief Wiggums shouts. “Put your hands up! You aren’t getting away that easily, Bob. Usually you do but heh, not this time!”

Bob growled, caught and had no choice but to come out. Putting his hands up, he got surrounded by the whole force before being pounced on. He was cuffed with his hands behind his back. Being dragged to the prison van and thrown, the doors slammed in his face before the van drove off. Bob sighed… He didn’t want to spend the rest of his days in that cursed pisssoaked hellhole.

You’ve lived in Springfield for like a year now. Your father found a wonderful home for you and your family. However, you wanted to use your fundings on a house that would fit your likings. Your father surprised you with a less expensive one. You wanted a private place to be at and he found a small cottage… It looked like a cabin outside. You thought to yourself that it was kinda small. But once you looked inside- It was huge! It had many cabinets, basically doors aplenty. Your grin was turned to a joyful expression. You definitely loved the way it was. It even had a loft bedroom! The aesthetic was a beach house! You definitely were in paradise. Once you sign the documents with the realtor, the home is yours. Sure it looked nice inside with its many decorations but there were messes here and there. Even the outside where you can see through the patio door, the porch and gazebo was a pigsty… No matter, you had all the time in the world to clean and tidy the place up. It will look spanking new once everything is fixed up. May take forever but you were a strong worker so you kept on your toes, busy. 

After about a month, your house was spotless! The couches were clean, the beds were neat, the tables were like a mirror; You can see your reflection on them. Going outside your patio gazebo, you sat down, pulling out your phone. You wanted to call your dad.

“Hey Dad, my house looks so great! You gotta see it! I made sure it looked absolutely spotless!” You say in excitement. Your smile wouldn’t leave your face.

“Really? That’s cool, (Y/N)! I will drop by to check it out. I wanted to actually call you about your job application. The library is actually opening up. Do you wish for me to drop you off there?”

“Oh right, yeah! I need to get ready.”

“I will come by in ten minutes. Be ready. I love you.”

“Thanks! I love ya, too. Bye, Dad.” 

The two of you hung up. You went inside, getting on (Your sweater piece of your choice) and a pair of skinny jeans. You dug into your closet, finding your sneakers. Putting them on, you shut some of the doors in your house. You usually want things closed when you’re gone. 

Ten minutes later, your father parked in your driveway. You headed to the vehicle, your purse and application in hand. 

“You ready?” Your father asked.

“I sure am!” You say with enthusiasm as you strapped yourself in the passenger seat. “Hopefully, I’m selected for the job. I hate to see them reject my services to help this community library.”

“We will see about that. If you don’t get the job, best to find a different job.” Your dad took off, driving away from the house. “I have to say, it looks better. I can see some improvements you have done to the place. Probably over the weekend, I will stop by and check inside the house.”

“Oh, Dad, you’ll love it! I swear the interior design looks beautiful! I just need to add a few more things to make it shine. You don’t mind taking me to the bank? I need the money to buy some decor items.”

“Yeah, I have time. Remember, your brothers need to eat early tonight for school tomorrow.”

“I know, I know. I will try to be quick about this. Just gotta hand in the application in the front desk.”

You know your father wants things done on time and you didn’t want to disappoint him or keep him waiting. Your two younger brothers have school and your older brother and sister had different places to be. Your older brother worked as a janitor in the Kwik-E-Mart for Apu the manager who runs the store. He needed the extra hands. As for your older sister, she was in a program to help her find a job that would fit her and the job’s criteria. Your older brother and sister pretty much have everything they need to do on their own for the most parts. You crossed your fingers and hoped that you get the job once you get interviewed. 

*** 

“Court is now in session. All rise for the honorable, Judge Roy Synder,” the clerk commands. Everyone in the jury stood up as the judge took his seat. Sideshow Bob was brought into the courtroom, still cuffed and- muzzled? Everyone gasped, surely there was something wrong with him than the numerous times he has been sentenced to court. He sat down, grumbling in his caged mask. 

“Honestly now, do I really need to wear this infernal contraption?!” Bob snapped.

The gavel slams a few times on the block by the judge. Synder was having none of it in his court. “Order in the court! Mr. Terwilliger, I suggest you don’t say another word unless told to. You are here for a reason! The crimes that you commited will be judged by the jury and myself.”

Synder slams the gavel once more. “Now then, Mr. Terwilliger? What is your defense? Please rise for us.”

Bob scoffed, standing up. “My defense was that I was going to end my life! I saw what I did was wrong. I was going to leave this repulsive town even!”

“I see. Your Honour,” the clerk walks back and forth across the courtroom. “Mr. Terwilliger not only admitted he was going to commit suicide for his escape but he also on his reports was going to steal DNA from historical figures and inject it in his own body.”

The jury began to murmur to one another.

“Even tried to eat a person which is why he is wearing this muzzle on his face. I pretty much rested my case. We all know the rest of this mad man’s crime.”

“The defendant's lawyer will make his defense. You can take your seat,” orders Judge Synder.

“Thank you, your Honour. I like to point out good behaviors, the positive deeds that Sideshow Bob has done for the community,” the defendant lawyer explains. The clerk rolled his eyes. This was just an everyday joke to him. 

“For starters, when we released him, we did it for a greater purpose! He assigned himself to be a test subject to science so that scientists wouldn’t use animals such as monkeys for our experiments. Evidence one: He genetically modified our vegetables as chief scientist for Springfield Testing Facility. I like to call Lisa Simpson to the stand.”

The Simpsons family watched as Lisa went to the stand. She wanted Bob to have freedom. Sure, he was about to do a diabolical scheme but he learned the error of his ways. Plus, he wasn’t going to kill Bart, even the family themselves- A bit of an understatement…

“Lisa Simpson? Tell the court about Bob and your time you’ve spent with him?”

“Gladly. Sideshow Bob most certainly helped us with the genetically modified foods. I was there to help him. This also gave us a rekindling connection with one another. Our mutual love for Walt Whitman brought so much wisdom and knowledge as we worked.”

“See? Your Honour, Sideshow Bob clearly showed his compassion for science and showed no signs of hurting the Simposons family, including Lisa Simpson. So he has changed. That’s all I have to say. Thank you.”

The Clerk stands up. “Sure, sure, he helped the community, never plotted to kill the Simpsons family. Lisa? Tell the whole court what he really was going to do. After all, it is in the reports. Is it true that he was going to steal the DNA of the historical figures in the Springfield Museum of Natural History?”

The jury began to stir, wondering if this girl will say the right answer.

Lisa had to be truthful. She couldn’t lie. The Judge stared down at her, wondering if this is true even though again, was on his reports.

“... Yes. Your Honour, he did try to take the DNA of the historical figures so he can be the wisest and powerful maniac in the entire world as best quoted. Sorry Bob…” Lisa looked down in shame. 

“It’s quite alright, Lisa. You’re very brave to tell the truth. A noble thing to do,” Bob says.

Lisa left the stand for the next person to take place for the witness to make their case. 

“I like to call Marge Simpson to the stand.” Marge gave her baby Maggie to Bart, walking up to the stand and sitting.

“Mrs. Simpson, tell the court what Bob was going to do to your kids at the Springfield Dam?”

“He was going to drop them over the edge! Luckily Homey and I came to the rescue along with my teen-abstinence students who also tried to defeat that mad man. One of my students almost got eaten alive by him if it wasn’t for Lisa’s words to get through to him.”

The jury gasps in horror hearing what he did. Bob slunked down in his chair. This was very bad for him. He knew there was no chance of avoiding for god knows how long in prison. The clerk took in everything she said. 

“So Homer was too, a witness. Bring forth Homer Simpson to the stand.”

Homer was next and he held onto the mics in seriousness. “He tortured my kids with Mozart! They were dangling as their poor ears heard his deathly tune!”

The clerk was going to ask the question first before Homer could answer- Guess that was a wrap there. 

Bart also joined the stand after his father.

“Yeah, what my father said. At least he didn’t need to genetically modify his voice. Can we be done now?” Bart crossed his arms. This trial for Bob was all pointless to him.

The gavel slams a few times. The judge was now going to reveal Bob’s sentence or freedom. 

“I heard enough! By stammering of the jury and the Accused's misdeeds, I sentence Sideshow Bob to Maximum Security Prison for 20 years, locked up in a padded cell!” He slams the gavel once more, this time a harder pound to the block. 

Bob’s eye twitched, standing up in rage. “YOU CAN’T DO THIS! I SWEAR I’LL CHANGE! I CAN’T STAND MORE YEARS IN THAT HELLHOLE MADHOUSE!” Bob was mobbed by a swarm of cops, trying to restrain him from trying to escape. His heels dragged on the ground, not wanting to walk with the officers. 

Everyone was terrified by him as he was dragged, going mad even. There was nothing anyone could do to help Bob’s situation now. No objection at all. His lawyer was no help anyways. All of Bob’s good deeds were buried down with bad ones. Bob was now heading to Maximum Security Prison for a long time.


	2. The News

Your father was waiting outside in his vehicle for you. You just got into the library and are now being interviewed. You were pretty nervous, twiddling your thumbs in anticipation. The head librarian of the place was looking down at your resume and back at your application. 

“So, you never were employed? You’ve volunteered during your high school years, working in a store and a school library? Hm, hm, well? You did excellent performances it seems in different parts for your job as a library assistant. Why not we assign you as one once more this time, employed. I think you have what it takes. Starting Monday, I want you to do simple tasks before I give you the heavy duty ones. I very much want you to be adjusted to your new workplace.”

“Really?! Oh, thanks, Mrs. Greene! I promise ya, I will be on time!” You put your hand out, having her shaking it for you. 

“I am expecting you to be on time and do as much as you can. If you work extra hard, we might fit you in a different position as an assistant of mine. For now, stick to what you have done at your last work you have done at a library.”

You both gave a smile of agreement before you walked out of Mrs. Greene’s office. You were relieved to get out of there. You thought it was going to take forever. Fortunately for you, it didn’t so you had time to go to the bank and the store. You can meet your brother Joey there. Getting in the car, you had a joyful smile.

“So how did it go?” Your father asked, pulling the gear backwards before backing out and driving off. 

“It went actually well. Mrs. Greene, the head librarian says I got what it takes to be a librarian assistant. So, I passed! Starting Monday, I need to get ready.”

“I am very proud of you, (Y/N). You are finally working.” 

Your dad was very happy, too. He wanted you to get some skill achieved for your goals in life and you finally got it. The bank was near. He pulled up, stopping the car. You got out, walking up to the small building. You used the machine, trying to get your money out for the month. While you were doing so, you couldn’t help but to see a newspaper article of someone… You took your card and money out of the machine and took the newspaper out of the newspaper box.   
You headed back into the car, looking down at it and reading it. 

“Oh? What are you reading?” Your dad asked, heading down to the Kwik-E-Mart. 

“Something about a criminal who is a cannibal and a maniac. His name is Sideshow Bob?”

“That clown? I heard he has done some terrible shit. He’s in prison right now and you don’t need to worry about him.”

“But Dad, he literally is going back to prison. Maximum Security Prison, he must have done something like, ten times worse than before. Oh well, he must have really deserved it. I’m kinda tired of reading about the news. I was just curious about this one. I have never seen a criminal act this bad than in our old place where we lived.” 

“Then let’s forget the news and here we are! Let’s get some snacks. No need to worry about it. Remember what you said?”

“Not my problem, it’s theirs,” you both say in unison before you giggled.

Parking the car, you and your dad headed inside the Kwik-E-Mart. Your brother Joey was mopping the floors, the shop was going to close for the night. 

“Welcome to the Kwik-E-Mart. I am sure you are interested in getting Duff, Sir?” Apu asked, his hands together grinning happily.

“Yeah. I am also going to get a few things here before we head out,” your dad says.

“Then do hurry on. We close in 10 minutes.” Apu was locking up most things behind the counter.

You walked up to your brother. He was wheeling the pail of dirty water back to the back but not before stopping himself to say “Hello, (Y/N)! How was the job hunt or did you get the job?”

“You’re right on the last answer. I am going to start Monday as a library assistant.”

“Congrats! That is going to be awesome for you! I was going to call you actually about your job and that I brought your two cats over.”

“Ooo, thanks! Mittens and Tiny will be happy to see me. Hey, did you read the newspaper lately?”

“Not really. I’m surprised that you read the news. Is something up?”

“I was pretty curious. A man by the name Sideshow Bob got arrested for something bad. I haven’t read most of the things he did. It was just on the front article. I may read it when I get home.”

“Really? I may buy a newspaper article from-” Joey was cut off as the TV from the back counter turns on. Apu wanted to check up on the news to see what was going down.

“Good Evening, Springfield! Kent Brockman here to bring you dastardly news. Local and well known maniac, Sideshow Bob has been captured after being caught escaping after trying to rob Springfield Museum of Natural History’s historical figures’s artifacts. He was captured after escaping Springfield's Dam and is now brought to justice. He’s sentenced to 20 years in Springfield Maximum Security Prison.”

Apu clicks his tongue. “And to think he just robbed from me like it was yesterday. Sideshow Bob never learns.”

“Oof! Yeah, now I don’t need to read the article. Well (Y/N), I need to get going. Got to put the cleaning tools back in the room and head out for the night. I got a date actually. I am going to meet her at a diner close by.”

“Oh, congrats! I got to go, too. I bet my cats are extra hungry after the long trip at my place.”

“Nah, I fed them for you. You just got to give them water.”

“Thanks, bro!” You thanked him with a smile. You looked down at the paper. You were pretty worried about this guy. He tried to rob a museum? You wonder what his intentions were on it? Your father paid for a pack of Duff beer and a few snacks to bring to the house. 

“Okay, let’s go, (Y/N),” your dad gestures you to come with. He was ready to leave. He waved your brother off before heading out with you. Heading to the car, you kind of felt worried. This mad man was pretty scary. Well, you didn’t need to feel anxious in fear. He was locked up in a heavy facility where he can’t escape.


	3. Bob's Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //⚠Warning! Blood is involved but isn't brutal, lol. Read at your own risk!⚠//

Storms brewed around the prison where Sideshow Bob was being held. Within, the sickest and twisted maniacs were in their own cells or sharing one. Somewhere playing cards, beating each other up, watching as new cell mates be brought to them or just sleeping. Bob was in his personal cell. He was wearing a straitjacket with a muzzle on as he sat in the corner of the padded wall. It was his old cell actually where he saw writing of his hate for Bart… But he never wrote it. Must have been someone else. 

“Eeeeurrgh, how dare they throw me in here. I am not going to stay 20 years in this foul place. I need to find a way to escape. Hm… Hm?” Bob notices a red marker also left inside here. He lifted a brow only to show a devilish smirk though it was hard to see in his muzzle. The problem was that he had to use his long gunboats aka his feet. He used his toes to articulate the marker before writing some sort of diagram on the walls. He wanted to plan this right so he could plot his escape.

Hours later… It was dinner for the inmates. The security guard walked with a sloppy plate for Bob. He walked up to the cell door, sliding the bean slot to see Bob still in there. 

“Alright, freakazoid, here is your meal for tonight,” the guard says, sliding the food inside his cell.

Bob was disgusted and offended. “How will I eat? My hands are confined in this wretched trap and so is my mouth!”

“I’m sure a smarty like you can figure it out.”

Bob had a chance. He knows these types of security guards here are easier to fool. He gave a big sigh, putting his acting skills into play. “You’re right. I can figure it out on my own. To be fair, I think you are far smarter than me.”

“Hehehe, I am. Wait, I am?” The guard scratched his head with his finger. 

“But of course! In fact, you are so smart that you think that my brilliant mind can figure out how to eat. But think; I need to eat somehow like you do. I hate to eat like a barbarian. I want to be just like you. A gentleman who eats with etiquette. Eats with a spoon in hand. Please… Teach me.”

“Ehhh… Well, sure! But I am keeping the cell door shut. Hate to get fired for doing this.”

“Yes, yes, I like my teacher of table etiquette to be careful not to get caught.” Bob grinned with a low chuckle. His plan was working. 

The guard was actually feeling quite happy that Bob was complimenting him over his intelligence, not knowing that Bob was lying. The guard went to help Bob out of his straitjacket and muzzle. 

“Okay, now how to eat this meatball. Hehe, my mama taught me to cut it with a knife. Luckily, I got one right here,” he says, pulling it out of his pocket as he flips it open.

Bob put his hand out and open. “Can you guide my hand? I wouldn’t be able to figure it out on my own without some help.”

The guard was a little cautious. He looked down at the knife then back at Bob. “Well, I suppose so. Do you prefer the meatball to be cut in cubes?” The guard gave the knife to Bob while holding his hand with it. 

“I prefer- You TO BE CUT!” Bob with the strength of a Brahma bull in his DNA, he retracted the knife into the guard’s side of his stomach, taking the keys quickly from his belt before opening the cell door and making a run for it. 

The guard was coughing blood, trying to reach for his walkie talkie. “I need b-backup! A-113 has escaped! Sideshow Bob…” The guard dropped his walkie talkie and was just laying there, severely wounded. 

Bob dashed the cell halls only for the entrance to have a bunch of guards and their dogs blocking his exit. Bob turned his head, only to dart another direction. There was a bathroom door that he went into. The guards followed him as the dogs barked at the door. 

“Bob! Come out quietly and there won’t be trouble!” A warden yells at the door. “We will barge right in here!”

Bob had to think of another plan. Usually he is slick about this. This wasn’t what he had planned. 

“I wouldn’t come in here! I am doing my business!” Bob yells. 

“So what! Not like all of us have seen each other’s things…”

“Oh, but it is a business where us gentlemen need to hide behind the bathroom stalls… You know what I mean.”

The warden took a second until- “Dammit. Fine! Just hurry up! You have two minutes! We are right by the door!”

Bob chuckled deviously. Two minutes was all he needed. He was looking for an exit somewhere. There was a window up above the stalls. He went into one of them, luckily it was cleaned. He climbed up the toilet seat, reaching for the window. Despite the window being a thin rectangle, he had to bare it. Besides, he can manage multiple small and tight spaces. Heck, he was a performer for Krusty back then so he had his way around it.   
He had no choice but to bash the glass, surprisingly not having his whole arm bleed in the process. He slid his fat body through it only to see his mistake… He saw the window was near the cliff side of the property. The current of the ocean was rapid. Bob can handle it. He also survived the big fall during the escape from the Springfield Dam. He sighed loudly before falling accidently without trying to jump carefully out of the window. He fell into the ocean, his gills frilling up. He started to swim close by the rocky walls, trying to follow the path to the exit.

“Mr. Terwilliger! It’s been two minutes! We are coming in!” The warden shouts. 

The guards kicked the door down, having their dogs search for Bob in the bathroom. Guns were ready in case he does anything. The dogs couldn’t find him at all. One however, was smart. He sniffed the air, seeing glass on the ground and looking up at where it was made. The dog signaled the guards with a growl and bark. His nose pointed up. The guards followed and saw the broken window. The warden gasped in shock. 

“No… We need to find who is responsible for letting him escape!” The warden shouts. The guards and warden paused as the wounded guard from before came to the door. 

“I did… Help me.” The guard passed out from the blood lost.

The warden facepalm himself. This was bad. Really, really, bad. Bob was on the loose and they needed to find him ASAP!


	4. Dinner before the scene

Your dad was making spaghetti for the family. Your stepmom was setting the plates and silverware down on the table for everyone as they sat down. As your dad serves dinner to the table, you dig into the food immediately. You were in a hurry to get home and see your cats.

“You got time, slow down,” your stepmom tells you. She didn’t want you to rush. After all, if your dad was busy, she had everything under control. 

“Sorry, it’s not just that but like, the food is amazingly good as always. Thanks for dinner, Dad,” you politely say- well, your mouth was open while thanking him. Very, very rude of you to do.

“Your welcome. Yeah, just take your time. I can easily get you home after dinner,” your dad adds. He sat down, trying to take his time eating.

You slurped up your spaghetti noodles. Your stepmom was checking her phone for important messages. She had a few but noticed a news article on a website. Opening it up, she begins to read it. She was shaking her head in disappointment to disgust. She tapped your father’s shoulder.

“Look at this; This guy is thrown into custody and now in maximum security prison for robbing a museum. That is ridiculous! Oh my lord, he even tried to eat somebody! That is just sick!” 

Your dad was trying to eat and didn’t want to hear about the news for at least one day. Hearing all of this again after hearing it from you, was annoying. 

“People these days do messed up things. He’s locked up and that is that. I usually don’t like looking at bad news but it has to be everywhere.”

You didn’t want to hear it, too. Sure, he is locked up but it scares you that there is a cannibal in this town. A crazy maniac! Your anxiety was pulsing which caused you to stop eating. You were almost done with your meal but you pushed your plate aside. You drink your cup of water before getting up.

“Dad? Can I go home? I need to see my cats and go to sleep.”

“You’re having anxiety? Just take your pill and I will drive you back.” 

You went to the cabinet and took your anxiety pill. Once your dad was done eating, he went out back to get the car ready. You gave your stepmom a hug before she helped your two younger brothers to get ready for bed. Your sister already headed to her bedroom. You went outside, heading to the car and buckling up. Your dad turned on the headlights before heading off.

***

Bob followed the pipe tunnels that lead out of the ocean and to the beach. Once again, he was covered in more seaweed but twice as much trash in his hair. He growled, dashing away from the open areas where he could be spotted.   
Heading down the streets, he was looking for some place to travel while hiding. One of the household lights came on when a dog was barking aggressively at Bob from behind the gates. A woman came out from the front door.

“Rover?! What is all the commotion here?! Ahhhhh! Sideshow Bob! It’s him! Dave! Call the police!”

Bob backed away, trying to run again. He was always running from trouble instead of facing it. Sure, he was caught a lot of times but he just needed to get away from it all! Everyone had it out for him. He jumped into the bushes the moment he heard sirens coming from police cars. The cars drove past where he was hiding. Peeking out, he had to figure out a way to avoid them. He spotted a lid, leading to the sewers. Was he really going to go down into a shithole? It was his only option. He crawled sneakily out of the bushes, opening the lid to the sewers and made it down with a splash.

“Eeeeeugggh,” he shudders from the vile sewage waters on him. He travels the sewage system, hoping to find some area that he can escape and hide. “This is the most gut churning thing I have ever done just to escape those hogs! Grrr, there must be some shortcut through here? I can hear the cars nearby.”

He was hoping to find his home. It would be an obvious giveaway… He just wanted to bathe and sleep through this like it was all a dream. Too bad that this was literally real! He followed the running, putrid waters. He looked up the little holes that each lid above him had for any signs of cop car lights.

Meanwhile, your dad was almost to your house. You were tapping your lap, trying to ease your mind away from the thought of that man. Your dad was worried about you but at the same time just thought you were being a little too paranoid. The two of you saw police cars surrounding the road. Your father slowed it down. 

“I wonder what is going on?” Your dad asked.

“I don’t know? Did something happen in one of those homes?” You asked him. 

You both saw a woman and her husband out in the front, talking to the police. 

“I saw that horrible man on our property! Sideshow Bob was running around here!” The woman dramatically shouts.

“Now madam,” Chief Wiggums puts his hands in the air, trying to calm her voice down. “We will find that monster and put him down.”

“Uh, chief?” Officer Lou taps his shoulder. “We shouldn’t say that. More like, put him downtown? Back to prison?-”

“I think you should put that horrible monster down! He could very much eat the town!” The woman shouts.

“Now, Debbie, just take deep breaths. They’ll catch Bob whatever way is necessary,” her husband, Dave rubs her shoulders.

You and your father both gave each other a horrified stare. Your father went a different route to get to your house. “He got out?! How can he escape prison?! The guards must be dipshits to let him escape under their noses! That place is loaded with guards!”

You leaned your back against the seat in fear. You put your feet up on the passenger seat in fear, hugging your knees. “This night is not anyone’s night. How are we supposed to sleep with him running around?!” You spat in anger.

“Look, (Y/N), just head inside, lock your doors and windows. Just stay safe.”

You gulped, heeding your father’s words. There was nothing much you could do. You had some weapons to defend yourself inside. You just had to bulk up and be ready for this guy if he shows up.


	5. Meeting the Maniac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //⚠WARNING! Following reading will contain nudity. Also, sh** talk. Read at your own risk!⚠//

Bob found a four way pipe leading up to some sort of sewage system above him. He tapped his chin, trying to think carefully on which area he should head to. He shrugged, taking the very left route of the pipe system. He once again, tried to fit his fat body into the pipes. He was very disgusted by going through the godawful sewage of vile waste that he was gagging. But if he can handle cutting his own face to switch it with his old inmate, then he can very much try to suck it up and deal with this situation. Something was moving up to him with rapid speed. His expression turned to a “You’ve got to be kidding me…” Type of expression and he said it right from under his breath. A wave of sewage pushed him through the pipes, having him pushed out from the entrance where he started. 

“Disgusting! Can there be some sort of way where I can not get bombarded by raw feces and piss?!” Bob snapped, his gills flaring up. 

He smelled two people from above coming near. Sheesh, to think that his scent would be blocked from the wretched smell he has surrounding him. He followed them, hoping not to lose their scent. Maybe he can find a way to escape the sewers. Finally, he found a lid! There was no sign of light anywhere. Taking a cautionary peek from opening the lid, no one was near. He sighed in relief, coming out. He found a beach house near him. It had no lights on. No car even parked. No one was home. He walked up to the door, taking a bobby pin out of his wet hair. Trying to break in, he unlocked the door. 

Heading inside, your two cats spotted him. Tiny, the orange cat’s eyes widened in alertness. He booked it under the couch. He is scared of unknown visitors or just strangers in general. The tabby one, Mittens jumped down heading into the bathroom, wanting to hide as well however, he was more curious and wary. Bob walked in, trying to find a place to lay low. 

“Surprised… This place looks well organized but it feels as no one- scratch that someone does live here.” He took a long sniff in the air. “It smells like a female tainted this place. Oh dear…” His stomach growled. He was really hungry and frustrated after the long trip. Just as he thought that he could be the only one alone here for the night, a car pulled up. He fled, trying to hide in one of the secret doors by the stairs. 

You and your father gave each other a hug. The dark scared you, making your shiver in his embrace. He kissed your head, reassuring you that you’ll be fine. 

“I’ll check up on you tomorrow. Just relax and work on something productive. It usually keeps your mind busy and your heart at ease,” he tells you, getting in the car.

“I will, I may sleep. I need to take a shower. That would be great,” you say. “Thanks so much. I love you, Dad. See you in the morning!” You waved at him as he backed up his car and drove off. 

Heading inside… Your nose revolted from the smell in the house. “Oh my god, what is that smell?! It smells like a septic tank in here! Ew! Oh my god!” You put your nose under your sweater top. It was just so awful. “Did my kitties make a stinkie?!” 

The moment Tiny heard your voice, he meowed for you. You squee at his cute, squeaky voice. Taking a few steps, you saw a wet mess on the ground. “Did you guys make a mess while I was gone?! You know the drill! Litter box! That is gross! What did my brother feed you two?!” You sighed loudly in disgust and annoyance. 

Bob was relieved that your nose didn’t catch his trail. He peeked out of the door, watching you head inside the living room. He took his chance to sneak around the house. Goodness, he had to admit; Your home had so many cupboards, cabinets, doors, secret spaces all around. He actually loved the design and features, too. He watched you on your hands and knees, looking for your cat obviously from under your couch. You were clicking your tongue for your cat, hoping he would come out.   
This gave Bob time to tip toe past behind you before heading into your bathroom. Your nose caught the scent of the smell again. You sat on your knees, hearing noises from in your bathroom. 

“Maybe they should lay off on what they ate… Okay then, no dinner until the afternoon tomorrow. That is so gross what I had to come home to. I’m going to take a shower now. I hope you come out by then, Tiny.”

You headed to the bathroom. Bob heard your footsteps, darting into the thin cabinet. His heart was pulsing. Sneaking around this place with you here was risky. You headed inside, opening the shower curtains. Turning on the shower, you started to strip. Bob couldn’t help but to take a peek just in case you were about to leave again… Big mistake. His face turned red. He saw you fully nude, heading into the shower. You began to rinse your body and hair, moaning by the lukewarm water hitting your flesh. 

“Good heavens,” Bob spoke in his head, droplets of sweats poured down from his face. Seeing you exposed and wet made him feel hot and aroused. It was natural for a man to feel this way to a woman but with him injecting some animals in his DNA- the testosterone levels in him, got him lusting for you. He just wanted to pounce you and do it right there and then but at the same time, his stomach growled much louder… He was hungry for food but something huge. Something alive. He held onto his stomach. 

Soon you were done, turning off the shower hose. Bob kept quiet, seeing you stepping out and wrapping your towel around yourself. Heading out of the bathroom, you turned on music from the TV. You put on (Your favorite rap song). Once Bob saw you heading to the kitchen, he quivered by the music you have chosen. This was not his night… First escaping, traversing the river of unsanitary sewage, and now listening to music that isn’t his taste. He took the remote and changed it to the Gilbert and Sullivan soundtrack on a playlist. 

You jumped by the sudden change of music. You didn’t have your music on random play or play the next song setting. At least, you don’t think you had set it? You put your (favorite PJs on) and headed down the stairs. 

“Mittens? Tiny?” You called for your cats. “Did you step on the remote? Not in the mood to listen to Gilbert and Sullivan right now. I usually listen to that type of music if I was writing, drawing or reading.”

Bob was on the ceiling, struggling to hold onto it. He was surprised that you listen to his favorite type of music. At least you were somewhat cultured from what he now knows. You grabbed the remote, only to take a whiff at the smell of it. You dropped it, looking at your hand. You were grossed out by the messy, filth that was stained in your palm. You headed to the kitchen, trying to wash your hands, complaining and whining at the feeling of sticky and the stench.

Bob couldn’t hold on any longer. He fell on the ground and once you came into the living room… Both of your eyes were locked from a safe distance. You froze in place, your face flushed in fear. Sideshow Bob was in your home, right in front of your eyes. Your instincts made you back away. 

Bob got off the ground, trying to stealthily walk up to you. “Now dear? Please don’t scream. I don’t want any trouble-” 

You screamed anyways, running towards the loft bedroom. He used his grasshopper thighs to hop towards you quickly, trying to prevent you from escaping any direction. “Get away from me! How did you get in my house?!” You panicked, trying to find something to hit him with. 

“I have my ways! Don’t even attempt to fight back! I am stronger than you think!” He headed up the stairs, his shadow getting bigger as he got closer to the top. He saw that you had a baseball bat. His hands were spread open, ready to grab it out of your hands. “I am warning you! Put it down and let me explain!” His eyes widened as you came at him with the bat. He grabbed it, pulling it away from you with no effort. “Okay then, looks like you need to be put in your place until you control yourself!” 

He broke the bat with his kneecap before pushing and pouncing you on your queen size bed. You screamed again but you were silenced by his hand. God, his entire being was atrocious! Not look wise, it was the smell! You struggled, grunting and squealing from his stinky palm covering your mouth. His entire weight was on top of you, holding you down. 

“I could very much eat you whole right now but I want to explain myself! If you let me at least use the bathroom first, I will talk. I know you want me off of you and believe me, I hate the odor that is coming off my body. I seriously need a bath! Will you keep your word and not make a noise?”

You had to nod, you just wanted him off you right now. He let go of you, getting off the bed. “Good. Excuse me for touching your face with my dirty hand. Perhaps you should wash it again… Eeeeuggh, even your attire and you.”

You sat up, whining by your clothes smelling from his soaked orange jumpsuit. He was right and you had to take yet another shower… “I don’t want to wait for you to take a bath! I can’t stand sitting in my already tainted clothing from your filthy, shitty pissy mess gave to me from your suit!” Your face cringed, tearing up by the awful odor. 

He felt bad to do that to you. He didn’t want to keep you waiting. He treats some ladies like you with respect. Sparking an idea, he cleared his throat with his hand out for you to take. “Then maybe we should both shower together. It would be much faster for us both to get it done. Wouldn’t you agree?”

You blushed madly. Are you kidding?! Showering with a convict?! You rubbed your arm, nervous and frightened about the idea… But he had no intentions on killing you. You sighed, taking his hand slowly. This gave him a grin to his face. Maybe he had dark intentions after all.


	6. Shower Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //⚠WARNING! The Following Story will contain nudity, oral, soft, and non-fatal vore. Read at your own risk!⚠  
> Also, you'll catch a Helluva Boss Episode 1 reference in there. Pay attention to the quotes of Bob. Here is your easter egg hunt, LOL!//

The shower water turned on once again. You looked up at your captor but turned away. He also looked down at you. It was just an awkward stare between you two before he gave a cough in his fist. 

"You know," he began. "I could very much let you go in first. I can tell you are nervous and uncomfortable to do this with me."

You blinked, holding your nose. The smell was pretty strong. "Yeah. I really want to take a shower first. The problem is that I can't stand that smell! I can't clean up with that lingering in the air! My nose is so sensitive!" You whined. 

He sighed, annoyed by your whining. "Then gee, perhaps I should take a shower. The only problem is that some gunk will be dripping off of me, especially my hair. In which, one of us has to clean it up while we also have to avoid stepping on it. Plus, with my enhanced nose... I, too, have a very sensitive nose! So boo-hoo. Looks like we're both in a tight spot!"

You wanted to say something. You were so pissed off at him, you wanted to smack his face. You growled instead before huffing in. 

"FINE! Fine. Then... Then I suppose that we just get this done and out of the way. Let's hurry up. I am starting to gag!" In which you did, trying not to hurl. 

You stripped off your PJs; Taking off your shirt and pants in front of him. You felt so embarrassed as he stared at your almost nude body. You took a big gulp and took off your garments. Once you did that, you headed inside the shower. 

Bob was next as he zipped down his orange jumpsuit. God, the smell was bad! His added sweat wasn't helping. Your face blushed once he was naked. He was rocking a chub which made you turn your face away, trying to desperately get rid of your redness on your cheeks.

Once he took off his underwear, he got inside. He can see you were very flustered. This made him chuckle a bit. 

"Is something the matter, dear?" He asked. "Do you wish for me to grab the items for us to cleanse our wretched filth with?"

"NOoo," your voice cracked due to his belly bumping into your back. "I can uh, do it. Let me get you a mini container of shampoo and conditioner." You grabbed the containers, handing them to him. "I can also wash myself, thank you very much."

He raised an eyebrow but made no comment about that. He smirked however, taking them. He kept his eyes on you as you grabbed your sponge scrunchy and poured body wash on it before washing your body all over. 

"My dear- Funny, we never introduced ourselves. Then again, I am pretty sure you know who I am. I like to know what your name is." He began to clean his hair, soaking the soapy products in it as the foul dirt fell off his body as the shower water rinsed it away.

"(Y/N)," you answered. You too, cleaned your hair with the two-in-one, shampoo and conditioner. 

"(Y/N)?" He took his opportunity to actually... Well, he was having second thoughts. He didn't want to come off creepy. But seeing your red face gave him a smile. A very seductive one. "I find that name very eccentric yet pretty- just like you~" 

You couldn't stop blushing. That was a very sweet compliment. The awful, smelly gunk was finally going down the drain. The mess though... You can easily get rid of that. The odor now smelled like (Your favorite body wash scent). It was coming off from both of you. 

"Thanks." It's all you could say. You were very shy to say anything else. 

Bob reached over you, turning off the shower. He handed you a towel. Taking it, you got out. He took a towel as well, drying his maroon locks as he got out.

"What a relief! That felt so good to get washed up. I think you made that more... Easier and enjoyable for the two of us, darling~"

"Y-yeah... It kinda was, hehe," you say in a low, flustered tone. You were now drying off your body. You froze in place as you heard a loud growl coming from his stomach.

"Oh dear," he placed a hand on his belly. "I am famished. I say, showering did get me very... Hungry and I really need to eat something big." He was eyeing you up and down. His predatory stare would not leave you at all. 

Your mind paused. Something BIG?! Oh god, you hoped he wasn't implying that he wanted to eat you. You looked up at him as he loomed over you. His stomach would not stop growling. It was like it was calling your name.

"I could cook you up something big. I have a roast that I bought the other day with my family. It will take some time though..." Which yeah, you knew this guy wouldn't want to wait that long for the meat to cook. 

"I don't think that you and I can wait that long. I was thinking of something more suitable for the two of us. What if we did an exchange?" He drummed his fingers together like a slyful villain scheming. "Favors for favors?" He said whilst walking his index fingers on the edge of the sink.

"An exchange? Uh, explain?" You were pretty worried. Now your heart was racing. He came up to you, much more behind now. He massages your shoulders, wanting you to just relax in his touch as he continues.

"Well, I want you to feel comfortable and safe with me. I feel terrible to enter your home uninvited but do you blame me? I had to escape, to lay low for a while. Anywho, let's get straight to the point. I want to eat something delicious and alive with energy." 

Bob would then lean down to your ear, whispering, "And I think you fit the menu for tonight." 

Your eyes widened, your face stained permanent red. You turned around to look at him in a fearful but flustered expression. You found it arousing that his charismatic charms were affecting you. The idea of eating you though, was new to you. It sounded nice but disgusting and disturbing. 

"What?! You want to eat me?! Wouldn't I d-die?!" You stuttered. He put a finger to your lips, shushing you.

"Let me explain. See, I want this to be a deal; You keep me hidden from the cops, not run from me, certainly not turn me in... I will keep my word to not lay harm upon you. I also want one more thing for us both. As I said; I want to eat you and no. You will not be digested at all. I genetically modified myself to hold things in my second stomach so that I don't digest them. I want to give you a warm yet tight space for tonight. This will make me full and happy."

"I uhhh, I just feel a little off about it. I will k-keep my promise as to not run and call the cops. I will make sure that you feel at home, too. I'll... I'll do as you say."

Bob gave off a satisfied grin. "Excellent. Now darling, don't feel nervous about this new room you'll be partaking. It's just for tonight. Think of it as a mattress room that pulses around your flesh as the juices covering it caresses your skin. It is, of course, dark within. You don't have a shed of light irritating your eyes. Meanwhile, I would caress my stomach with you in it as I lull you to sleep with my lovely but hypnotic voice. Doesn't that sound- enticing~" His brows bounced with a hungry and seductive look in his eyes which he was still at it.

His description about what he would do to you while you were going to be inside him, made you melt. Your legs just gave in, as you fell against his front. You fainted due to arousal. He caught you under your arms just in time. He gave off a humble laugh.

"I take that as a yes? Very well. I am glad we made this deal, my sweet prey~" He licked his lips, smacking it as he unhinged his python jaw to engulf your head and shoulders inside his maw.

He was salivating by your taste already. He was getting a hard on just by his mouth now touching your breasts. You were very intoxicating to him. He couldn't savor you. His stomach was begging for you to join it right now. Bob took big gulps as he continued to eat you whole. As soon as he swallowed you to your stomach, he let gravity do the rest for him as he leaned his head back. 

Your body would slide through the esophagus. It was a tight squeeze but the throat muscles pulled you down. Your whole being finally arrived in his moist compartment of stomach flesh. You gave off a dopey smile. You knew you were inside so you accepted it. You were drunk from lust, tired even. The day was tiring anyways.

Bob stuck out his tongue, rubbing his protruding, gurgling belly. It was huge with you inside and he finally was stuffed. He looked down at his moving stomach. He can feel that you were trying to get adjusted. He pats his stomach with both hands.

"Make yourself a home, my dear. I will see you in the morning," he whispers. He didn't want to wake you up. "Goodnight, love~" 

Bob yawned from his belly being comfortably full. It felt so thrilling to have something squirm inside him. His face made a tint red. He went back up the stairs where the loft bedroom was and plopped himself onto the bed. This made his belly slosh with you in it. His blush now intensified, making him hold you close. He purred from the rumbles within putting him to sleep. He promised you a song but you were out cold. Looks like he didn't need to put you to sleep with his melodic voice. His stomach walls cradled you, already doing its job.  
He was now in a state of content. Nothing but peace and quiet with you and only you~


	7. The Convict IS IN YOUR HOME!!

You were moving in your sleep. Tiny was meowing in front of your face, pawing at the covers. Your eyes open to see him, sitting up and squishing his face. 

“Shut up! I’ll feed you, OKAY?! GOD! HUH?!”

You paused, letting his furry face go. He jumped off the bed, meowing more. It was pretty irritating and he does this like, every morning, even early! You picked up a pillow and threw it at the wall where he was standing. Tiny fled down the stairs. Now you can try to gather your bearings from last night. You looked down at yourself, seeing that you had your PJs on? You held your head… Trying to remember- Sideshow Bob! Was he here? Was it just a weird and terrifying dream? Your thoughts were cut off when you smelled something baking. The smell was hitting your nostrils that you couldn’t think at all. You then heard humming? Someone was in your house?! No… You unravelled the blankets, following the song. You went down the steps slowly so you wouldn’t make a noise, hoping he wouldn’t hear. You weren’t sure though… Heading down, following it to the kitchen, you peeked behind the corner. You saw a man with maroon fluffy hair. He was flipping pancakes, whistling and humming now. His red eyes stared at the wall, darting behind your direction. 

“Good morning, (Y/N),” he says, smirking. “Wash up and take a seat. I have a few batches of pancakes all ready for you.”

You squeaked, hiding behind the corner of the wall. He IS IN YOUR HOME!! Your face was flushed. 

“Now dear, do come out. I am not here to cause any harm. Not unless you ask for it in two ways~” Bob flirtatiously says. He sets your plate of pancakes down. 

You hid your face, embarrassed to show how red you were and went over to wash your hands. You turned your head. “So… You’re really in my house?” You delayed your sentence. You choked by the flustered feeling within. 

Bob turned off the stove and went to grab his pancakes. He sat down, eating them with a laugh as he chewed of course, mouth closed. He took a big swallow, looking at you. “Yes, darling. Don’t you remember anything from last night?”

“I uhhh,” you gulped, trying to swallow a heavy lump stuck in your throat. “I kinda do? Look, I need to feed my cats. Give me a minute.” 

You speedwalked to the fridge and grabbed the cat food. Mittens and Tiny began to meow frantically. You poured the food in their bowls. They ran fast towards it, diving down to eat. Putting the cat food back in the fridge, you went to sit down. 

Bob raises a brow as you move your chair away from him. He can tell you were still nervous, especially from last night. He used his big foot to drag the leg of the chair to pull you close to him. 

“Shhhh, it’s alright. Please, don’t be frightened. I am here to lay low for a while until I figure things out. I need to leave Springfield. Somewhere that the wind will take me. I’ll make a new life for myself. It definitely won’t be Italy anytime soon.” Bob shivered by the thought of returning back there. His ex-wife never contacted him and probably moved on after leaving prison along with their son. 

“Why can’t you just do it right now? You aren’t supposed to be here! You’re supposed to be in prison!” You crossed your arms.

“I was and I will not spend the rest of my days in that god forsaken dungeon of goons! By that, I mean the prisoners and the guards. The guards are just awful.” He put his hands on your shoulders. “Come now, just promise me that you keep to your words and not send me back?”

“Errrgh, fine. I did say I promise to make sure that you feel at home here and I won’t rat you out.”

“Thank you. Now, let’s enjoy our breakfast.” Bob continued to eat his pancakes. Not to be lewd but to your eyes, he looked as if he was deepthroating them in one go. You looked down at your pancakes… Now you remembered another thing from last night. You didn’t see it but you had a strong feeling. Oh, should you ask?

“Bob? Did… Um,” you twiddle your fork on the table.

“Yes?”

“Did you… I-” You didn’t want to word it wrong.

“(Y/N)? Please tell me what you are trying to say?” He nonchalantly, places his hand under the table to rub your lap.

You dropped your fork, face beating red. “DID you Eat ME?! Because I felt moistness all around me! Is all I can remember feeling!” Your voice cracked by his gentle touch. 

He chuckled, waving his hand down like it was nothing bad. “Oh, (Y/N), of course I did. I also made a promise if you can remember. I gave you a warm place to sleep in for the night. I was in the mood for something that moves and darling? You are such a perfect meal that I can repeat eating again~” 

“STOP!! JUST STOP!!” You screamed, excusing yourself from the table. 

“Stop what, dear?” Bob asked. 

“JUST STOP FLIRTING WITH ME!! MY HEART IS PULSING IN A WAY I CAN’T DESCRIBE!!” You held your heart, feeling it pump. The words he was saying, the voice, he mannerisms… You just couldn’t handle it.

“Are you having an anxiety attack? Oh dear, I am truly sorry. I will-” Suddenly, you two were startled with a hard knock on the door. It sounded aggressive and you didn’t know what to do. Maybe it was the cops? 

“Should I answer the door?!” 

“It must be the police! Yes. Yes, you should! Just remember-” Bob watched you walk off. He was worried about what you’ll say so he followed you. He wanted to make sure you don’t slip up.

Your chest felt compressed. You shake your head, trying to compose yourself so you don’t look like a fool in front of the cops. You walked up to the front door, opening it up. 

“Good morning, officers. Care to tell me what’s up?” Stupid. Too early for this shit and you are already feeling like you said something off in your wordings.

“Good morning, madam,” it was Chief Wiggums along with Lou and Eddie. “We dropped by to check up on the neighborhood and we want to make sure everything is dandy.”

“Everything… Is calm? What’s going on?” You leaned against the doorframe. 

“What’s going on is that a criminal is at large. Sideshow Bob has escaped Maximum Security Prison. He was spotted around the neighborhood and we decided to investigate,” Lou filled in the rest.

You held your heart. You didn’t want to come out as a liar. Having a convict in your house, harboring one can get you into serious trouble. Your chest tightens even more. Eddie took notice of your condition right now.

“You okay?” He asked. “We just want to know if you’ve seen him? Pssh, poor thing,” he whispered to the boys. “She’s probably read the news. Maybe she’s worried.”

“Hehe, now, now,” Wiggums ushers you to control your nerves. “No need to be scared. Well, hehe, I would. The guy is a freak. Have you seen him?” He laughs as Lou and Eddie join in. 

“NO AND I WISH NOT TO!!” Your voice was raised. “I’m so sorry! I am just flipping out right now-” You puked from so much gushing from your mind, your heart was working up.

Wiggums, Lou, and Eddie revolted by what you did. Even Bob facepalmed himself. 

“Woah, madam? Are you feeling okay? How about you lay down. We’re only here to check up on you. So far, nothing. Isn’t that right, chief?” Lou elbowed Wiggums. 

“Oh, right! Yes. What he said. If you see anything suspicious involving that maniac, you give us a call. With that being said, take care.” The cops walked off, heading to the car.

You wiped your mouth, shutting the door and crying. You felt so embarrassed in front of them. You never really threw up during an anxiety attack but things spiraled in your mind that you couldn’t control it.

Bob came up behind you, shutting the blinds so the cops wouldn't see him.

“Hush now. I would take the officer’s advice and lay down. Tell me? Do you take something with that dreadful anxiety of yours?”

You sniffled, looking up at him. “I take (Your type of anxiety meds). It’s up in the cupboards.” You went to the living room, resting on the couch. You did your breathing exercise so you could calm down.

Bob went into the cupboards, taking the pill bottle that you need for your anxiety. He brought your orange juice that he poured for you in a glass cup and handed it to you. You took the pill out and popped it in as you took a sip from the juice. You gave a swallow and sighed in relief. 

“Surely that will keep you at ease,” he sat down next to you. “I am very proud that you didn’t let out my whereabouts to them. I would have been very disappointed.”

“You're very fucking welcome!” You shout. “I’m sorry… I just still am freaking out a bit. Now I will be on the list for keeping a criminal in my home! What will my family think of me?! I would be so scared if they find out!” You cried in your hands. 

Bob drummed his fingers on the couch. He never meant for this to escalate but it did… He felt bad for you. He pulled you in an embrace, hugging you. 

“I’ll figure out something. I hate to stir up an uproar here. I just want this to end. Give me time. If worse comes to shove- I’ll take you away from this confounded city.”

You stopped sobbing, that plan of his sounded tempting but- “What about my family?! Wouldn’t they be worried sick about me?! I can’t just lie to them!”

“I know it’s hard on you but believe me, it’s better that way for your sake. Just calm down. Let me sing to you. Will that make you happy? I have something in mind that I use to sing with my first ex-wife.”

Ex-wife? How many wives was he with? It didn’t matter, you wiped your eyes. “Yes. A gentle voice like yours should help.”

“Very well then.” Bob loved this song despite it being a memory with his ex-wife, Selma. He cleared his throat, humming before singing the tune.

"🎵I know I stand in line  
Until you think you have the time  
To spend an evening with me

And if we go someplace to dance  
I know that there's a chance  
You won't be leaving with me🎵"

You loved how he sang to you. It was so beautiful. You bobbed your head. You felt that you remember this song. You decided to hum the tune with him.  
He smiled down at you as he continued. 

"🎵And afterwards we drop  
Into a quiet little place  
And have a drink or two

And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying something stupid  
Like I love you🎵"

You blushed as he sang the last sentence to you. You buried your face into his chest. He also blushed as you did that, giving out a soft laugh. He pet your head, giving a sweet kiss upon it.  
You finally felt relaxed in his arms.


	8. Your job and Bob

“Call of the wild? More like Call of a killer! This is News Anchor, Kent Brockman, broadcasting on Channel 6 News. Yesterday around nightfall, possible cannibal and once beloved sidekick to Krusty the Clown, Sideshow Bob, escaped prison and is now on the loose. If anyone has any leads of where he may be, contact your local police department. Other news, Springfield Atoms is having another annual year of the Super Bowl. This is the best time to gather round’ with the family and enjoy our team going up against the Shelbyville Sharks.”

Bob was watching the news while you were sleeping on the couch. You had anxiety from earlier and you needed to calm down. His voice lulled you to sleep which helped. Bob rubbed your ankle, trying to wake you up. 

“(Y/N)? Please wake up. You’ve been asleep for a while now.”

Your eyes opened up fast. That voice alerted you. You sat up immediately. “I was? Wait, what day is it?” 

Bob looked at the wall where the calendar was hung up on. Walking towards it, he points. “I believe it’s a Monday-”

“Monday?! Oh no! I got a job today! I don’t know if I’m even late?!” You rushed upstairs to your loft bedroom, going to get dressed. Bob headed by the start of the stairs. “I hate to mess up on the first day! I was making great progress during the interview!” You put your sweater, jeans, and shoes. 

“My dear, you should clean yourself up before heading out. Remember? You were tucked away within my belly last night.”

You paused… Crap, he’s right! You growled, taking off everything, rushing down with a towel around you. You were just so pissed off at this situation. Why did this guy pick your place as a hideout?! Couldn’t he just go somewhere else?! You went to the bathroom and showered. Bob was walking around the house. He was looking for something to wear. He looked into one of your closets and found a box. He checked inside, finding a shirt and pants. He happened to find a picture of you and your father. Strange. He picked it up. It looked like a photo of you both at the beach making funny faces. 

“What are you doing with that?” You asked Bob, already out of the shower. 

Bob was startled. “Oh? Um, I just was looking for something to wear. I happened to find this family photo. Is this yours?”

“Yes! I don’t like people touching my stuff! If you are wondering who that is, it’s my dad. We were walking on the beach looking for seashells that day. It was so fun.” You walked up to him, taking the photo out of his hand. You were having a moment, looking down at it. The cherished memories you had during those adventures with him. “I remembered that we were trying to find oysters and see if we can find pearls inside it. I wasn’t the luckiest to find one but once my dad did, I was in joy. Heh, heh, he even made a beautiful necklace out of it. He gave it to me.”

“Your father sounds like a wonderful man. A craftsman, I take it?” Bob started to put the new pants on. 

“He sure is. But he can also be a beatman if he finds out that you are in MY HOUSE! In a sense, you are keeping me hostage!” You put the photo down on the dresser. 

Bob fell on his ass as you screamed in anger. “Then we won’t tell him! It isn’t that hard, woman! Now calm down! Goodness, you can open a person’s earhole like Carmen shattering glass with her voice!” He got back up, trying to balance himself.

You sighed, “Well sorry that I still feel this way about you! Now, I need to get ready. I got cleaned up and luckily, I didn’t go to my job, smelling like someone’s INNARDS!” 

Bob just chuckled by that. He had to admit, you did taste delicious. “If I may, I could go out for you but I need a disguise. Do you want me to drive you to work?”

“I was going to call my dad to help me get to work.” 

“I really want to make this up to you, my dear. Will you let me drive you to work? I can also shop for any odds and ends if needed.”

You tapped your chin then replied, “I guess so? Just do whatever and please don’t bring trouble around here.” You got dressed once again. 

“I can’t keep a promise on that but I will say I can try.” He continued to get dressed. “Do you have any sort of hat that I can hide my hair with?”

“I think there are a few in my accessory drawer. I keep my clothes organized, it’s a habit.”

Bob went towards the drawer, grabbing a top hat. He tucked his hair into the hat before placing it on. “I feel as-”

You placed sunglasses onto his face. You figured that he needed a better way to conceal himself among the crowd. He took his sunglasses off to adjust them only to see you dressed all preppy and ready for your job. To him, you looked so beautiful. He couldn’t help but to blush before placing the sunglasses back on. 

“I think you are safe to go out with that type of disguise,” you said.

“Th-thanks.” Bob was still flustered. He turned around, heading to the front door. He realized that he… Hehehe, has no car. He turned around to face you. “I just realized that I have no transportation for us both to get to the library. Oh dear, I forgot. Eeeeugh…”

“Ummm, wow. I don’t have time for this. I got to go NOW! Bye!” You rushed towards the door, going outside and getting on your phone. You were about to call your dad but you decided to call a taxi. 

He sighed. He really wanted to help you make it to your job. He tapped his foot, thinking. Since he is actually safe to leave your house, he could travel the neighborhood to find his car and bring it here. The only problem he also had to think of was to remove his license plate number and maybe… He hated to ruin his car but he needed to do this; Spray paint it… He growled but made no hesitations and left. By now, the taxi arrived and you got in. You watched as Bob left the house, taking a walk? You paid him no mind. Your mind was focusing on getting to your job and hopefully… You won’t be a fool in front of your own boss.


End file.
